priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord
Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord (トゥインクルリボン サイリウム) is worn by Laala Manaka. This coord is from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It was first shown in Episode 1 of the anime, and is used whenever Laala Cyalume Changes until Episode 13. The coord is also used as Laala's PriPara promotion outfit, and becomes her casual coord in the anime from Episode 14 onwards. This coord is similar to the Mystery Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord, ABC-MART Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord, and the Twinkle Ribbon Seven-Eleven Color Cyalume Coord; the only difference being the color. User Appearance Dress A white dress with a white blouse with off the shoulder sleeves. Going down the center of the chest are multiple golden lines, while going around the chest are lemon-yellow ruffles. At the center of the chest is a pink bow with a silver treble clef note. The skirt consists of three layers, the top being lemon-yellow, the second white pleat with many stripes of pink and pale pink, and a pure white ruffled skirt. To the side is a pink ribbon. On the back is a lemon yellow ribbon with long, ruffled tails. While at the chest are pink straps that go over each shoulder, along with a white collar. Shoes Pink heels with a big lemon-yellow bow at the tongue of each shoe. In the center of them is a silver music note. Worn with very pale stockings with lines of gold going down the center. At the top of each sock is a lace cuff with a pink bow. Accessory A bright pink ribbon with a yellow heart in the center. There is also a pale pink bow hair ornament with a yellow heart in the middle to accent the TR written on the lower corner. Game Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord is a Lovely type Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the 2014 1st Live Collection. This Coord also appears in the Encore Coord Limited Live. Trivia *Although the hairpiece is part of the coord, the hairpiece seems to be taken from Laala Manaka's everyday life, as the hairpiece is also worn outside of PriPara. *This coord and the Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord and Holic Trick Cyalume Coord are the first cyalume coords to be worn as a casual coord. Gallery Official Coord Other 27003.jpg|Alternate Accessory Official Arts Pripara-New Character's.jpeg PriPara Main.jpg Laala Profile.png Laala.png Prad5-laala-key-visual-2.png Laala4.jpg Wiki-background Laala.jpg Key Visual2.jpg Key Visual.jpg Wikia Banner.png LaalaPRASS.jpg PriPara Description.jpg Laala IGA.png 236182.jpg LaalaAvex2.png LaalaAvex-Transparent.png Movie-Poster.jpg CLDGPCcUYAACocL.png 81H1vXaIQoL._SL1268_.jpg Kiratto.jpg 1524218887 1 13 373ee07553f169ab41780d8dbdbea25f.jpg Dl0NsadVAAATp7V.jpg Anime Screenshots Laala&Mirei new pose.jpg 2000000.jpg Prad5-01-22.jpg Prad5-01-12.jpg Laala Mireille Cyalume Pose.jpg 407.PNG 406.PNG 408.PNG 405.PNG 404.PNG PPE5ranking.png Laala in opening.jpg Prad5-01-12.jpg Prad5-01-22.jpg Laala eyecatch 2.jpg 7PerformEnd.png Prad5-1019.jpg Prad5-1011.jpg Screenshot (81).png PriParaFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubeii.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubte.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubey.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubet.png Pripasstrio.png Pripara Episode 12 Lala.jpeg 26Ep-14.png 23Ep-14.png 21Ep-14.png 11Ep-14.png 6Ep-14.png 4Ep-14.png 2Ep-14.png Ep-14.png PP14wornout.png Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 03.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 02.jpg Prad5-op2231.jpg Prad5-op229.jpg Prad5-op201.jpg Prad5-1159.jpg PriPara - 06 809 48.png PriPara - 06 809 47.png PriPara - 06 809 45.png PriPara - 06 809 43.png PriPara - 06 809 42.png PriPara - 06 809 41.png Prad5-1427.jpg PriPara - 03 719 59.png PriPara - 03 719 58.png PriPara - 03 719 57.png PriPara - 03 719 55.png PriPara - 03 719 54.png prad5-1552.jpg PP16Calamari.png Screenshot (206).png Screenshot (173).png Screenshot (170).png Screenshot (169).png Lala 5.gif Arcade Game Twinkle Ribbon CC AG.png Twinkle Ribbon CC AG 2.png Twinkle Ribbon CC AG 3.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.03 PM.png IGS.jpg ParaGroup.png Merchandise Laala Premium Sega Fig.png NendoroidCode.jpg Nendo code L.png NendoroidLaala+stickers.jpg Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord Figure.jpg DSC015062.jpg Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Promotion Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:2014 1st Live Collection Category:Encore Coord Limited Live Category:Casual Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection Category:2015 Series Encore Live Coords Category:Unit Coord